1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable imaging device accessory for a personal data assistant.
2. Background of the Invention
People generally have a difficult time remembering intangible things such as dates, numbers and names. They tend to do better at making memory associations having visual components. For example, it may be easier to recall the details from a scene in a movie than the title of the movie. Many popular memory techniques take advantage of this by teaching students to associate those things they find difficult to remember, such as names and numbers, with a visual image. By doing this, the intangible thing is made visual, thus rendering it easier to remember.
This memory problem is nowhere more apparent than in face-to-name recognition. It is a general problem for people when they see an individual they have just met or are only slightly acquainted with to remember their name. In many cases, details concerning the individual can be recalled but the name remains elusive. People tend to find it is easier to remember details about an individual when associated with their face than to remember those same details associated with the individual's name.
This is a tremendously important issue in business settings due to the critical nature of establishing new contacts with individuals in related areas of business. These contacts bring new opportunities to strengthen a business and allow it to thrive. When a business individual meets a potential contact for the first time, impressions are made which are generally associated with the face of the contact, not the contact's name. The contact will usually then present the individual with a business card, containing information concerning the name, address and phone number of the contact. But many people have a difficult time associating the face and the first impression with the name on the card. In large professional meetings where literally hundreds of contacts can be made, this task becomes impossible. In these situations, opportunities from excellent contacts can be lost amongst the mediocre ones due to sheer volume.
Additionally, people tend to react negatively when their name and other details about them are not remembered by others. In a business setting, a bad impression can be generated by forgetting a contact's name, thus decreasing the potential opportunity derived from the association to the business. On the other hand, a positive reaction from a contact can greatly increase the probability of a successful interaction.